After fabrication, cleaning and inspection of intraocular lenses, the lenses are then typically placed in cases to be sterilized and ultimately shipped to customers. Most lens cases are designed and fabricated for a particular type of lens, such as a single-piece or multi-piece style of lenses.
The present invention comprises an IOL holder or case which, for the first time, has been designed to accommodate different styles of intraocular lenses. The primary advantages of the present invention are that: a) only one model of lens case has to be inventoried; b) incorrect packaging is eliminated; and c) costly insert changes of the injection mold are eliminated. The present invention is also functional as an IOL holder during the final phases of manufacturing. The holder or case has an opening on top and on bottom to permit sterilization degassing and further, to allow one to observe that the IOL secure.